


Inside Our Little Shell

by Harmonicalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonicalock/pseuds/Harmonicalock
Summary: Greg has had a long day but, luckily, there is someone there for him at the end of it.





	Inside Our Little Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Oh My God, I only posted Paper Thin Walls yesterday but already so many people have read it and enjoyed it ! That is SO COOL ! Seriously, I can’t believe that people actually like my crazy little stories, the feeling is just unreal ! 
> 
> It led to a lot of screaming with my friends in our German lesson (because they think it’s awesome as well) and now there are people I know IRL who might read my stuff. That’s a whole new level of insane ! 
> 
> Also – a shout out to my best friend and beta reader Alex for being amazing and letting me hurl half written fics in her direction in the middle of lessons ! 
> 
> Sorry for rambling on so much but I just want to let everyone how much every read, like and comment means to me and I’m still freaking out about how awesome this is !
> 
> Quote of the title – “Inside Our Little Shell” – A line from the song “Hand on Heart” by Olly Murs (You have no idea how hard it was to find a title for this one, it took hours)

As soon as Greg walked in to his apartment he dropped his things by the door and face planted the sofa. It had been a very, very long day, in every sense of the word.

Sensing what he needed, his partner appeared by his side and began slowly rubbing his back. It wasn’t surprising really, having his day ruined by one Holmes it was almost fitting that that the other would be there for him at the end of it.

“You should be asleep.” Was all he could think to say to his other half. After all, he should – it was nearly two o clock in the morning.

Mycroft sighed and helped Greg up in to a sitting position leaning against him. “I could say the same for you.” He replied in his usual mocking tone. 

Greg laughed and looked up at him. “Touche.” He whispered back, an on-going joke between them that he wasn’t going to let an opportunity for pass him by. 

Mycroft nodded defeatedly to him before continuing. “Though chasing around the city after my brother all day doesn’t really leave much time for breaks.” Greg snorted. Sometimes he forgot quite how many times Mycroft would have been in his position, only with a younger and no doubt more impulsive Sherlock.

“You got that about right.” He laughed back. “It wasn’t until he noticed that john was about to pass out from exhaustion that we managed to convince him to leave bringing the guys in until tomorrow.” He glanced at the clock. “Well, later today actually”

Mycroft said nothing, just planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead and let him talk. After a day in Sherlock’s company, it was important for him to try to relax again and remember that the detective had other people to look after him. Mycroft had learnt that, and far more, from years of experience.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Greg stirred. “Come on, we might as well try and get some sleep before everything kicks off tomorrow.”

Mycroft, again remained quiet, just squeezed Greg closed for a second. To most that would mean nothing, but coming from Mycroft Holmes it showed support, agreement and, most importantly, love.

The pair stood up and walked hand in hand to their bedroom. Stepping through the door, Greg spoke again, “Are there any sedatives that are tasteless with no side effects? You know, so we can slip them to Sherlock tomorrow when he won’t shut up.”

Mycroft just laughed. “I’m sorry my dear, but I think there might be a couple of laws against that.”


End file.
